Prove Me Wrong
by Lab Girl
Summary: Cam estava feliz por ter se engando quanto a algumas coisas. Mais feliz ainda por ter sido ele a lhe provar o contrário. Cena perdida do episódio 8x06 (Patriot in Purgatory); spoilers dos episódios 8x06 e 8x07 (The Bod in the Pod).


**Título: Prove Me Wrong**

**Autora:** Lab Girl

**Dedicatória:** Para Diana

**Categoria:** Bones, Aramille (Arastoo&Camille), 8ª temporada, cena perdida do episódio 8x06 (The Patriot in Purgatory), romance

**Advertências:** Spoilers dos episódios 8x06 (The Patriot in Purgatory) e 8x07 (The Bod in the Pod)

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Resumo:** Cam estava feliz por ter se engando quanto a algumas coisas. Mais feliz ainda por ter sido _ele_ a lhe provar o contrário.

**Notas da Autora:** Sim, esta é uma fanfic do novo casal de Bones, Arastoo Vaziri e Camille Saroyan *.* como não tenho confiança para esperar que Hart Hanson nos dê um vislumbre de como esse romance começou, ou mesmo de como irá se desenvolver sob certos aspectos, dei asas à minha imaginação e já comecei a imaginar algumas coisas – por isto escrevi esta fanfic, pensando especificamente em uma cena perdida que poderia muito bem se encaixar no episódio anterior ao que nos revelou o romance secreto de Cam & Arastoo.

A fic é bem curtinha e eu reconheço que não ficou tão boa quanto eu gostaria, mas espero ir me aperfeiçoando na escrita desse casal com o tempo =D

Dedico à Diana esta minha primeira Aramille já que ela manifestou o interesse por uma fanfic do casal (ou melhor dizendo, descaradamente me pediu pra escrever uma, haha!)

Espero que goste ao menos um pouquinho, Di. E desejo a você um feliz aniversário :)

* * *

**Prove Me Wrong**

* * *

Eles deixaram o cemitério discretamente, caminhando em direções opostas.

Camille enfiou a chave na porta de seu veículo deliberadamente devagar, observando enquanto os demais amigos e colegas de trabalho partiam do local.

Levou menos de cinco minutos para que Booth e Brennan partissem em seu carro, assim como Angela e Hodgins.

Ao longe Camille ainda conseguia vislumbrar as silhuetas de Wendell, Fisher e Clark se afastando. Finn estava mais a frente deles, virando uma esquina.

Alguns metros adiante, Arastoo Vaziri, assim como Camille, também se encontrava parado na frente de seu veículo, demorando-se a abri-lo.

Ela levantou os olhos na direção do estagiário, que, parecendo pressentir seu movimento, fez o mesmo. Seus olhares se cruzaram.

Uma tênue linha de sorriso perpassou os lábios de Camille. Arastoo então abaixou o olhar, abrindo finalmente a porta do carro e entrando no veículo.

Camille contou até dez, então fez o mesmo.

Levou menos de vinte minutos para que ela chegasse ao parque. Ela estacionou e desceu, atravessando o caminho de entrada e seguindo na direção de um banco onde um homem moreno e alto já se encontrava sentado.

Ao vê-la, ele se levantou e sorriu.

Ela também sorriu, aproximando-se dele. A mão masculina envolveu seu ombro, fazendo-a sentir-se bem e aquecida.

"Foi uma cerimônia bonita, não foi?" Camille murmurou enquanto os dois sentavam-se lado a lado no banco.

"Sim, foi. Um merecido reconhecimento para um patriota, ainda que tardio" Arastoo correu os dedos da mão que segurava o ombro dela e, mesmo sob o casaco do tailleur, ela arrepiou-se.

"Graças a você" Camille sussurrou.

Ele abaixou os olhos para olhar o rosto dela. Com modéstia ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Foi um trabalho de equipe."

"Sim, mas se não fosse pela sua insistência todos os seus colegas teriam desistido dos ossos daquele pobre homem."

Ele aceitou o elogio, ainda que abaixando o olhar timidamente. Camille sorriu, levando a mão até o rosto dele, que então tornou a erguer a cabeça, mas dessa vez o olhar parecia perdido em algum ponto do parque.

"Eu fiz o que devia ser feito, Camille... e o único orgulho que sinto foi de ter ajudado a honrar aquele homem como ele merecia, ainda que tanto anos depois."

"Pois eu estou muito orgulhosa de você, Arastoo" ela deslizou o polegar sobre o maxilar dele. "E por mais de uma razão."

Ele a encarou, as sobrancelhas franzindo com curiosidade.

Camille fitou bem dentro dos olhos castanhos do homem. "O que você disse para os seus colegas... em especial para o Finn..."

"Você ouviu?" Arastoo se surpreendeu.

Cam sorriu timidamente. "Sim. Eu estava indo falar com vocês quando ouvi o que dizia a eles... eu me detive antes de passar pela porta."

Arastoo ficou repentinamente sem jeito. "Eu precisava dizer a eles... fazê-los entender que não apenas vocês perderam, mas o meu povo também. A minha religião."

"Eu sei" ela estendeu a outra mão para que também tocasse o rosto dele com carinho. "E como eu o admiro por isso. Por tudo o que já passou... e também pela sua forma de ser, pelo seu caráter que nunca se alterou mesmo diante de tudo isso."

Ele sorriu, tomando as mãos dela de seu rosto, beijando-as. "É muito bom ouvir essas palavras."

"São verdadeiras" Cam reafirmou, os olhos ainda fitando os dele. "Você me mostrou tanta coisa, Arastoo... desmistificou tantas outras à medida que fomos nos conhecendo. E hoje eu tenho orgulho por saber muitas coisas que não sabia antes, e também por ter deixado preconceitos para trás."

Ele sorriu ao ouvir isso, acariciando as mãos dela nas dele.

Então Cam riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça.

"O que? Que foi?" ele perguntou, curioso.

"Que ironia... logo eu falando em preconceitos!"

Arastoo beijou-lhe as mãos de novo. "Todos nós temos algum ou outro preconceito. Na maioria das vezes não intencionais, mas simplesmente por absorvermos dogmas da sociedade em que vivemos. O importante é tomarmos consciência e nos livrarmos deles."

"Tem toda razão" ela sorriu novamente, olhando para ele com orgulho. "Você tem toda razão, como sempre."

Dessa vez foi ele quem riu. "Eu não tenho sempre razão. Ninguém tem sempre toda a razão."

"Viu? Até nisso você tem razão!"

Os dois riram juntos, se reaproximando para um beijo.

Cam sentiu o coração se encher de calor. Os lábios de Arastoo eram macios e percorriam os seus com tanta suavidade... antes de se envolverem ela jamais teria esperado que ele fosse um amante tão generoso, tão apaixonado.

Estava feliz por Arastoo ter lhe provado o contrário em mais esse aspecto também.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**Se mais alguém aí também curtiu o novo casal da nossa série do coração e já shipou, aperte "review" e faça uma escritora feliz =)**


End file.
